


peppermint oil (it's nice and warm inside)

by jollypuppet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2012, Christmas, Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollypuppet/pseuds/jollypuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s cooked for him before, and to be honest, he’s really not all that bad, but Derek’s not the kind of person to do anything by the book. Sure, he can make a mean spaghetti, but something tells Stiles that he’s not entirely sure how to make hot cocoa, because from what he can see, the older man just dropped half a chocolate bar into a pot of boiling water and hoped for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peppermint oil (it's nice and warm inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends. :D I apologize that it's been a while since I've written anything, but I figured I'd do an [**Advent Fic Calendar**](http://ailea.tumblr.com/post/36560557766) this year and, hey, why not start with Sterek?
> 
> Prompt: Hot Chocolate

Derek left the living room to go into the kitchen about ten minutes ago, and somewhere in the back of Stiles' mind, he's vaguely wondering where the other man could have gotten off to. Of course, he's not wondering enough to warrant moving from under the blanket on the sofa, because _House_ is on and it's snowing outside and the lights are dim and he's just really comfortable.

Besides, maybe Derek's trying to surprise him by cooking brownies or something. He smiles to himself at the improbability of that, but still, he likes the thought of brownies.

"Stiles, do you have chocolate bars or something? In the cupboard, maybe?"  
  
Stiles burrows a little deeper into the crevice he's made in the sofa and grins victoriously. He knew that Derek was making brownies or something. "Yeah, we keep them in the jar above the fridge. Don't use all of them, though, I think Allison wanted to borrow some for the Christmas party."

He hears Derek grunt in response and the conversation goes quiet again. House interrupts a surgery on television and gets yelled at by Cuddy before Derek speaks again.

" _Shit_ ," Stiles hears Derek curse from the kitchen, and he rolls his eyes. He kicks the blanket of his legs and stretches his back out, figuring that _House_ can wait a minute or two for him to see what his boyfriend is probably destroying in the kitchen.

Standing up, he asks, "What are you doing in there, anyway?" He looks into the kitchen and Derek uses his shoulders to frame something sitting on the stove. Stiles arches his eyebrow, and wonders what Derek would have to hide.

"It's nothing." he grunts. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"How could nothing be a surprise?" Stiles asks him with a grin. He places his hand on Derek's shoulder, and just like that, they slump. He's holding a wooden spoon in his hand and glaring dejectedly down at the pot on the stove. Stiles tries his best to withhold his laughter.

Derek's cooked for him before, and to be honest, he's really not all that bad, but Derek's not the kind of person to do anything by the book. Sure, he can make a mean spaghetti, but something tells Stiles that he's not entirely sure how to make hot cocoa, because from what he can see, the older man just dropped half a chocolate bar into a pot of boiling water and hoped for the best.

"That is _not_ how you make hot cocoa."  
  
" _Shut up._ " Derek growls, and he reaches over the stove to turn the heat off. "I couldn't remember how my dad used to make it. I thought I'd just... I dunno, wing it."

Stiles chuckles and turns away from the stove, opening the cupboard next to the fridge. "Still, I can't imagine how a chocolate bar in water would make anything but... chocolate water." He starts rummaging through boxes and containers, and Derek eyes him warily. "My mom left a recipe behind when she died, and I break it out during the winter sometimes. Let me handle this.

Derek furrows his brow, before nodding warily. "If you say so. I'll clean the pot, I guess."

Stiles continues pulling things from his cupboard and fridge as Derek gets the half-melted mess of chocolate out of the bottom of the pot and refills it with water, then sets it on the stove and turns on the burner.

He has to admit that he's surprised with how deft and... natural Stiles looks, measuring out milk and cocoa powder and vanilla, and how happy he looks, working through his mom's recipe. By the time he's finished and stirring the mixture to settle, it looks ten times more like hot cocoa than Derek's mess did.

Derek loops one arm around Stiles' waist and peers over his shoulder. "It smells good, I'll give you that."

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns his head to kiss Derek on the cheek. "Shut up, it tastes good, too." He clicks his tongue, and elbows Derek lightly in the stomach. "Look above the stove for a bottle of peppermint oil, I think we still have some."

The older man scoffs, but does as he's told. "You are _not_ allowed to be dessert-fancy, it makes me feel like a failure."  
  
"Just be comfortable in knowing that I can't cook spaghetti for my life. We'd make a good team on the Food Network, you and I."

The bottle has only a bit of oil left, but Derek hands it to Stiles regardless. "Yes, implying that I'd ever go on the Food Network with you to cook spaghetti and hot cocoa." He frowns. "That sounds disgusting, anyway."

"Not _together_ , duh." Stiles laughs, and Derek presses a kiss to the side of his neck. Stiels deftly pours a teaspoon or two of the oil into the cocoa and stirs it a few more times before turning off the burner.

"Foam or no foam?"  
  
"What?" Derek asks, perplexed.

Stiles looks at him openly. "I meant on your cocoa, idiot, foam or no foam?"  
  
Derek hesitates, staring at Stiles, and then looks down at the pot. It looks like a giant mass of bubbling... brown, so he's not entirely sure if foam will make it any better or worse, so he shrugs. "Whatever way you take it, I guess."  
  
Stiles grins, and he grabs a couple of mugs from the dish strainer.

\--

Sitting on the sofa and watching the house marathon, Derek downs the last sip of his cocoa and frowns. "Do you want to make more?"  
  
"I _told_ you that you'd like it!" Stiles laughs, and he hands his mug back. "Here, finish mine."  
  
"Don't you want it?"  
  
"I can make this anytime I feel like it. You need to make up for years of chocolate water." He winks and snuggles closer to Derek's chest on the sofa. Derek shrugs and sets his empty mug down, taking Stiles'.

"The peppermint was a nice touch."  


"You're welcome." Stiles says proudly, and Derek leans down and kisses the top of his head.

Derek rubs Stiles' stomach, absent-minded. "Don't get too cocky, I can still make better spaghetti than you."

Stiles laughs. "Well, I'm counting on it. You have to repay me somehow, don't you?"  


The snow continues to fall.


End file.
